


Prank, Run & Hide

by fandomscombine



Series: Fred Weasley x Reader Oneshots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley fluff, Hogwarts, Hugs, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Running Away, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscombine/pseuds/fandomscombine
Summary: Even in the middle of fleeing, Fred still has time to be sweet to his girl, mid-escape.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Series: Fred Weasley x Reader Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940146
Kudos: 8





	Prank, Run & Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Pure absolute sweet fluff.
> 
> I've decided to post my fanfic works here as well, since they would be easier to find her on AO3 with their tagging system and all than on tumblr, where once it's covered by newer fics/posts it'll be harder to find.  
> I hope you all like it and I'd love to hear what you think of it!  
> Original date posted on Tumblr: February 23 2021  
> My Tumblr is : @fandomscombine  
> Here's a link to my tumblr Masterlist: https://fandomscombine.tumblr.com/post/175340635759/masterlist

Fred is leaping up the stairs, 4 steps at a time, daring to take as many as his long legs would allow.

George no doubt closely behind. Fred doesn’t dare look back, confidently on the panting heard on his left.

Both boys are speeding as if their lives depended on it- it’s a bit exaggerated but if caught, they would be facing a whole month’s detention in the Forbidden Forest at the very least or worst suspended- Molly would be furious.

No, the boys were determined to not get caught.

Yes, they love causing chaos and pranks- sticking mostly with temporary to not so serious consequences.

The one rule they hold themselves to is ‘No suspension and explosion.’

There were currently 5 Weasleys attending Hogwarts so imagine the total cost for school tuition.

They would just have to make it to another more floor then they would make it to one of Hogwarts secret passageways that would lead them to the safety of the Gryffindor Tower.

As they reach the flat landing, the unmistakable figure of Fred’s favourite person appears.

Focused on trying to neatly tuck away your notes into your book bag after being haphazardly kicked out of the library by Madam Pince near closing, having your feet lifted off the ground gave your heart a drop.

You feel a warm presence wrapped around you from behind, “MWAH” A kiss lands on your right cheek. “Hey there love!”

“FRED!” You scream, shoulders relaxing now knowing that it was not the Azkaban escapee that got you but instead your lovable yet unpredictable boyfriend.

“Sorry love, can’t talk!” He said, gently placing you back down before running again.

“And by the way y/n.” George called out, jogging backwards. “You DID NOT SEE US!”

Just as they rounded the corner, Snape appears in hot pursuit.

In his blind red anger, almost runs into you.

Regaining his composure he asks, “Ms. L/n did you perhaps see 2 bumbling idiots pass by?’

You can feel your face warm from blushing earlier but you can feel it get redder

Clearing your throat, you replied. “'No sir.”

“Are you sure ms l/n?” He presses on, staring you down. “And are not lying on behalf of your boyfriend and his immature twin?’

“Mm hmm”

It was the only reply you could muster without bursting into laughter.

Snape no doubt called your bluff… you were a well behaved student but you are still one of the pranksters girlfriend.

But decides to let it go, knowing that you wouldn’t budge.

Stepping back, he threatens.

“The weasels might have gotten away this time, but I’ll have you know that once I have evidence on them, I would do everything in my power to have them expelled from the school and be blacklisted from potential job prospects.”

With that Snape turns to leave, robes flapping about as he descends the stairs back to his office.

You waited for few moments to be sure that you were in the clear before shouting “You can come out now”

You knew the twins long well enough to know that they would have stayed to witness the confrontation then flee to safety.

Arms crossed, you waited for them to appear.

“Great job on not breaking character.” George said ruffling your hair, causing you to glare at him.

“I knew I loved you for a reason” Fred beamed, engulfing your entire frame.

“Yeah yeah”


End file.
